


Desiderium

by Taesstory



Series: Desiderium [2]
Category: CROSS GENE, Dadaroma, History (Band), Infinite (Band), MYNAME (Band), Rania, SHINee, Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Contracts, Demon AU, Demon Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Graphic Violence, Heavy Angst, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Ownership, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taesstory/pseuds/Taesstory
Summary: It’s been seven months now since he was kidnapped, Seven months since he was almost killed by a crazy cult, Seven months since he made a contract with this demon who was now nuzzled into his pillow.Desiderium-an ardent desire or longingJang Yijeong has been living in New York for a while now still on the hunt for the women that killed his mother.  With the help of his Incubus Kyungil the search has gotten easy but Yijeong now has learn things that will change him and maybe even Kyungil.





	1. 1. What you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because with AO3 Tagging system is so much more better Im going to be posting a lot of my work here  
> A few things.   
> I will try to update as much as I can  
> Comments really help   
> There will be a mix of VK and Kpop in this :)  
> Yes this is going to be a VERY kinky Story but its gonna be pretty dark later on in chapters  
> Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 1

Beep beep beep.

“Ngh…” Yijeong opened his eyes for a second before shutting them again. He really did not want to get up but he needed too. “Why can’t it be my day off…” He whined loudly as he rolled out of his bed only to land face first onto the floor. Groaning, The young man stood up and gave a loud yawn. Yijeong rubbed his eyes as he tried to get the last bit of sleep out of his eyes only to let out a loud squeak as he heard a tired sigh come from the bed.  
Turning his head to look at his bed, Yijeong saw the figure that has been making his life a bit more…interesting. His Incubus Kyungil, sound asleep. The boy looked at him before walking over to him to get a better look at him. It’s been seven months now since he was kidnapped, Seven months since he was almost killed by a crazy cult, Seven months since he made a contract with this demon who was now nuzzled into a pillow. The dark haired boy started at the incubus. Was Kyungil really asleep? Do demons sleep? Was he in a state of sleep? If he were to be honest with himself, Yijeong never really took to much thought on if Kyungil really did sleep or do anything normal. As he kept looking at him, Yijeong could not help but think how cute the sex crazed demon looked.  
“Cute...” He mumbled as he gently poked Kyungils cheek. Yijeong could not help but chuckle as Kyungil gave what sound like a loud whine before rolling on his side. Seeing how this was a good chance for Yijeong to shower without facing a hungry incubus, The dark haired boy ran to his bathroom to clean himself. 

After his shower and getting himself Dress, The young boy was looking around for his keys. “Where are they….” Yijeong whined quietly to himself as he looked threw the pockets of his coat thinking they were there. It was only till a slickly startled him from his thoughts.

“Have you tried looking on the kitchen island.” Mumbled said voice. It was only till Yijeong looked up to see the icy blue eyes of his incubus looking at him with a smirk on his face. Saying nothing, Yijeong quickly left to see if they were there only to see them.  
“Oh…Thought they were in my pocket..” He mumbled to himself only to hear Kyungil chuckle at him. Huffing, The boy stood up.  
“Well I need to leave and no I can’t feed you right now if that’s what your planning.” The dark haired boy eyed his naked demon and could not help but smirk as Kyungil gave a loud groan before flopping back on the bed.  
“Then next time I will turn your alarm off so then I can eat.” He mumbled loud enough for his contractor to hear only to make Yijeong roll his eyes.  
“Good luck with that..” he mumbled as he started to the door but he was stopped when he heard Kyungil chuckle.  
“Oh but you know little Yijeong I always have my way.” Turning his head the younger boy looked over only to be met with those piercing blue eyes. It was almost like he was having a spell cast on him making him want…no need to go over to him a feed and please his demon but Yijeong had other things to do like work.  
“What ever be good while I’m at work and No surprise sex when I get back.” Kyungil only laughed as he watched his contractor give him a small glare before leaving the apartment.  
“You say that now Yijeong but you might want it later.”

 

“Aish your ten minutes late Jang Yijeong!” Yijeong frowned as he walked into the café only to be greeted his co worker Kim Jaeho standing in front of him with his hands on his hips and a smirk.  
“Yah…Not my fault I was hitting every red light here..” The younger boy whined but Jaeho shook his head dramatically.  
“Still your oh so late What would our boss say to this that our best barista did not show!”  
“He would telling you to stop being so loud and dramatic Jaeho and to get back to helping Alex take some orders.” A voice said suddenly from be hide the brown haired man. Jaeho turned to see Na Dokyun, The owner of the café with his arms crossed.  
“Aish ok ok. I’m on it oh great boss.” The man laughed as he ran off.  
Yijeong looked at Dokyun who only smiled at him. “Ah good to see you today Yijeongie~” he cooed at the younger man before leading him to his space. “It’s like Jaeho forgets that I was a barista myself before I opened this place.” Dokyun sighed and Yijeong only chuckled at the taller male sigh before he started getting some cups ready. “You all good? Need me to get you anything?” The red head asked the younger man.

“Oh no Hyung I’m all good!” The boy flashed him a bright smile. Yijeong liked Dokyun. He was a always so cheerful and even really helpful when he first started working at Bluemoon and he had a feeling Dokyun himself liked Yijeong as a little brother in some way. The café Bluemoon was just like any other café. Could get your drink and a nice lunch plus on some nights they would host live music performances that Dokyun would sometimes sing at. Yijeong looked over at the stage and smiled as he pictured himself singing up there. 

“Hey Jeongie..Jeongie!” Yijeong snapped out of his thoughts as he looked to see Alex in front of him with a smile across her face.“Good to see you back in our world.” She giggled as she saw the boys face go pink in embarrassment as he was caught day dreaming.  
“Oh sorry…Whatcha need?” he asked the girl. 

“Oh just a normal cup of coffee. Nothing special yet.” She shrugged and watched the dark haired boy pour coffee into the mug. “So tell me. You been doing ok? I know you have not come in a few times…Dokyun said it’s because you been sick but I think it’s something else. You ok?” Yijeong looked at the mug as he tried to figure out a good answer for her. He could tell her that he’s just been worn out lately or tell her about the sex crazed demon that is the real reason why he worn out.  
“Ah nothing just…I miss home sometimes. New York is nice but it’s not Korea.’ He shrugged as he handed her the mug.‘I’m still getting used to it.” Alex only smiled back at him.  
“Well we are here for you if you ever get home sick and you just need a friend~” She winked at him before walking away from the bar only making Yijeong smile.  
“This might be a good day..”

The rest of the day went smooth for him. Costumers were friendly, Dokyun had some nice music playing in the background and Jaeho was smiling at everyone. Yijeong yawned slightly as he cracked his neck. It was starting to slow down at the café which was going to make his last few hours dull as hell depending on how his co workers were going to be acting. Thinking about maybe stealing one of the cookies Dokyun just pulled out of the oven, Yijeong started to make his way over there until he heard the bell of the door ringing making him quickly run back to his spot.

“Welcome to bluemoon what can I get yo-“ He started but was only cut off when he saw pair and blue eyes looking right back at him.

 

“Mm how about yourself~”

“Kyungil…what are you doing here…..?” The contractor asked as his incubus gave him a little pout. It was rare for Kyungil to come to the café unless he wanted something or he just wanted to walk Yijeong back home...only to get sex in an ally way due to his hunger. Yijeong looked at the incubus and felt his face go pink because today the demon choose a look that looked good…Too good. A long sleeve black top, A long trench coat and tight leather pants that just hugged that thick thighs. He only stopped looking and most likely drooling when Kyungil opened his mouth.  
“Aw and I thought you would be happy to see me my master.” Yijeong eyes widen and he pressed his palm against Kyungils mouth.

“Shhh don’t call me that here...or ever!” He hissed but soon squeaked as Kyungil licked over his hand making the younger boy pull back. 

“Yijeong we got any one?” Dokyuns voice called to him only to have Dokyun walk out from the kitchen to see the two. He looked at Kyungil before looking at the Barista. “You know him…? Or is he bugging you?” Before Yijeong could say anything, Kyungil being the charming demon he is smiled at the red head. “Ah hello I’m Song Kyungil, Yijeongs roommate.”

“Oh! Roomate? I did not know he even had one?” Dokyun smiled right back at the demon and Yijeong sighed knowing that his boss already liked Kyungil.

“He does and do you think I can maybe talk to him for a little bit?”

“Oh yes he can! Yijeong take your thirty minutes.” The red head smiled again before going back into the kitchen leaving the two alone. Sighing, Yijeong left the bar and sat down.  
“Song huh? Why Song?” He could not help but as he watched the incubus sit in front of him.  
“Oh that’s not a story for today my little Yijeong.” Kyungil smirked before he looked at the young man with a serious look. “I did some research on your birth father..” Yijeong eyes widen at this. This was the first time Kyungils given him any news about his father since they at least found out he was in New York. 

“What is it and how big is it” Yijeong started as he gripped the table and leaned into to hear what Kyungil had to say but the demon only looked at him…mainly his lips.

“Well…It’s…something.”

“Kyungil come on tell me what! Did you get the women’s name? An address and email?”

Kyungil chuckled at the boy. “Yijeong calm down…This really may surprise you.”

“What could Surprise me?”

Kyungil sighed softly. “Yijeong. You have a brother.”

Well that did something. Yijeong stopped talking only to stare at the demon. “W-What?”

“And not just one. Three brothers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy and Keep me motivated!


	2. 2. Don't stop

Brothers…Three brothers. Not one…But three.

This was quite a lot …No not quite just A LOT of information Yijeong had to take. Did he have a feeling he might have had a sibling? Yes but maybe one. Not three. The dark haired boy spent the rest of his shift rather dazed. Kyungil ended up leaving back to their home when he was done laying this all down for his master while also saying something about not wanting to make Yijeongs job harder with him there just ‘eye fucking him.’ In some words…The Incubus was right it would make things rather...hard.

“Yijeong~” A voice called making the boy snap out of it. He turned his head to see Dokyun walking up to him smiling softly at him. “It’s getting late and you seem pretty tired. You wanna go home?”

Yijeong looked at him before nodding his head at the older man. “Yeah…I would like that.” The young man said as he walked away from the bar to get his coat on but he soon felt a hand on his shoulder to see Dokyun still smiling at him.

“You know…My Husband and I are having a little party in a few weeks and we would love for you to come.” Yijeong looked at Dokyun for a moment before giving a smile.

“You know. I think I will.”

The boy pulled on his coat and thanked the older man. Just as he was about to walk out the door he heard Dokyun call out to him. “You should bring your roommate as well!” This made Yijeong blush slightly and stop in his tracks. Bring Kyungil? I mean the worst that could happen is Kyungil getting hungry and the last thing Yijeong would need would be a hungry horny Kyungil….in public. 

Coughing slightly Yijeong tried to regain himself as he turned around looking at his boss. “I-I will ask him but I should get going. Seeya Dokyun!” He gave a wave to Dokyun before quickly leaving. As he walked back home all the thing Yijeong could think was what did his brothers look like.

 

Sighing softly, Yijeong unlocked the door to his apartment only to see the whole place was dark minus the small light coming from the tv. “Kyungil? You in here?” Yijeong called out as he shut the door walking towards the light. A hand shot up from the couch giving the younger man a small wave. As he got closer Yijeong felt his whole face go pink as he saw his Incubus laying on his back with that shirt slowly raising up on his stomach.

“Ah welcome back.” Kyungil said from his spot on the couch giving his contractor a smirk. “Was work good after I left?” Yijeong quickly turned away from the couch moving to the island in the kitchen.

“Yeah work was fine after you left..” Yijeong opened the pantry looking for that packet of ores he bought not to long ago. Should he be having something better? Yes but with the news he got he needed some. “Did you hide my ores?” The younger contractor asked as he looked threw the pantry he swore he kept them.

 

Kyungil only chuckled as he slowly sat up from the couch. He looked over at Yijeong with a smirk on his lips. “Have you looked on the counter be hide you?” Yijeong only looked at him before turning around to the them just right there.

“Ah...Right.” Yijeong sighed as he grabbed them and pulled one of the cookies out before chewing on it. “So…You said three right?” Kyungil looked at him and gave a nod. “Huh…So…um older or…?”

Humming softly, Kyungil leaned up against the couch and shook his head. “Nope. Turns out you got two younger brothers and one older. So Guess you’re the second oldest.” The dark haired boy stopped mid bite of his cookie as he slowly took this in again. What was he supposed to feel on all of this…Kind of overwhelmed if anything? Yijeong looked at Kyungil for a moment, He did just find out some info that could help him find that women…who now is the mother of three of his siblings. Shaking his head, The boy looked at Kyungil and bit his lip.

“You know..” he started off as he moved to the other side of the island as he slowly worked at his tie. “You did a good job with your task…I...I should reward you since you have not eaten yet.” He pulled his tie off and placed it to the side. Just as he looked up Kyungil was standing right in front of him, his blue eyes almost glowing.

Before Yijeong could even say anything, Kyungil had his hands on his ass. “Oh…Trust me my Yijeong. I’m hungry.” He purred as he squeezed his ass tightly. Soon Yijeong felt Kyungil lips against his neck giving him a soft bite. The dark haired boy shut his eyes enjoying the small kisses. Soon enough Yijeong felt Kyungil hands travel up his body until they rested on his shoulders. As he opened his eyes again he only saw Kyungil smirking down at him before he pushed him down onto the island.

“Ah!” Yijeong gasped from the small amount of pain that ran up his spin from the sudden push but it faded quickly as he felt Kyungils tongue shove it’s self into Yijeong mouth. The contractor quickly wrapped his arms around the demons neck as they kissed. He soon felt Kyungils hands move from his shoulders to the hem of his work pants slowly pulling them down along with his under wear leaving his lower half bare. “Jeez just getting right into it are you?” Yijeong mumbled as Kyungil moved away from his lips.  
“Hmm well you left me starving today~”  
“Kyungil you tend to live wit out eating for a few days how were your starving?” he whined as he felt the hands go up his chest followed by a breathy chuckle from the demon. 

“What can I say? Maybe your ass looked so fine in those pants.” Was ass the demon said before Yijeong felt himself get flipped over onto his stomach. 

The dark haired boy eyes widen as he felt the demons tongue travel from his neck to his lower half. “K-Kyungil…” Yijeong started as he tried to look over at Kyungil. “What are you doing?” The only thing he got was Kyungil gracefully dropping to his knees. The boy squeaked out as he felt Kyungils hands on his cheeks and slowly started to spread them. “Wait Kyungil are you-AH!” Yijeong yelped out as he felt something hot and wet poke at his entrance. The contractor eyes were wide as he felt the soft licks of Kyungils tongue before he felt it pushed in. Now this was something he thought would never happen or even knew he would even like, Yijeong started to grasp at what ever he could grab as he felt his incubus wet his insides up. “Holy shit…! Oh Kyungil H-How are you even go-Ngh!” He could not even finish what he was saying due to how Kyungil was working him open with his damn mouth. Yijeong bit his lip hard but he soon felt like he was feeling something a little sharp at his rim but soon that wet feeling was over when he felt Kyungil pull his face back. The demon was breathing hard making Yijeong slowly turn his head.. 

Kyungil eyes were the same icy blue but his pupils were silted like an cats eye. For a moment Yijeong was worried but he know his Incubus would not dare hurt. Kyungil licked his lips slowly before he quickly pressed his clothed chest against Yijeongs bare back. The sound of Kyungils zipper sounded much louder then usual but soon Yijeong felt a bite on his neck and a hard thrust into him. His cheek was pressed against the island as Kyungil Kept his mouth on his neck biting hard giving him the idea there was going to be a mark there that would last maybe a month. “W-What is up with you.” He choked out before he felt Kyungil pull out for a second only to slam himself back in. Did Yijeong hate this? No he did not. He found out not to long after he started feeding Kyungil that he had a thing for rough treatment. Knowing that he had power over the demon but loved how he was able to take this amount of force from a non-human that could kill him. The only answer he got from the incubus was a low growl. Yijeong gave a loud moan turning his head to see Kyungil hand bracing itself on the island but this made Yijeong heart almost stop.

Kyungils hand was looking less human and more…claw like. His nails were longer almost talon shaped. Was Kyungil demon side starting to show? Granted he’s never really seen what the incubus true form looked like but it was like it was slowly coming out. He was soon forced out of his thrust as he heard the demon growl into his ear. “What is up with me~” he asked as he licked the shell of his ear making Yijeong whimper out. “I know how much you like my little rough treatment with you Yijeong.” He started as he pressed himself up against a spot in Yijeong making the boy almost sob. “When I get you like this the more you taste fucking delicious and I just want more.” Yijeong felt his lower half slam against the island as Kyungil kept thrusting in and out of him . He was starting to feel his stomach tighten up knowing he was close. 

“K-Kyungil…Fuck…Oh god yes..!” He cried out as the demon yanked his head up to kiss him. “I-I...Ah!” Finally Yijeong came hard onto the island leaving a few stairs on it and his stomach. The incubus chuckled as he gave a harsh thrust and soon enough he bit down hard onto Yijeongs throat making the boy wail out in bliss as he felt the demon finally cumming in him. Both were quite for a good soiled five minutes only to have Kyungil slowly pull out of the contractor and moving his clawed hand to his package of ores. 

“I would not be lying if I said that might keep me off you for a few days unless you want me to take you like that again.” He started before he pressed the cookie to Yijeongs lips. 

Yijeong could only give a weak chuckle to that but he took the cookie. “I will let you know but you earned it.” He looked at the claws for a second before finally speaking. “Sharp I’m guessing?” He asked.

“Uh huh…Could cut into anything If I was being honest...Did not want to hurt you like that…if you know what I mean.” Kyungil looked at his own claws and sighed. 

They were quite again but Yijeong soon spoke up. “I know you would not hurt me...I mean yeah I like it when you give me the pleasure hurt with the sex but I know you would not try to harm me.” He gave a smile to the demon only to get a rather toothy...or fangy smile back at him. ‘Cute.’ He thought to himself. “Oh um…Can you maybe…uh..” Yijeong sighed softly trying to figure out the best way to put this. “Can you show me who they are…My brothers in maybe an few hours once I feel more…Less fucked?” Kyungil snorted to that but nodded only to steal one of his cookies.

“That I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy and help motivate me!


End file.
